Rongusōdo
Rongusodo was an S-Rank Shinobi from Konohagakure. He later took up arms as a mercenary for hire and councellor of Konohagakure. Background At some point in time he was adopted by konohagakure and underwent training in his dream to become the greatest swordsman in the world -a title currently held by Mifune- he seems to have an unbelievable amount of strength coming from his years of training. At some point he encountered Itachi Uchiha and fell victim to the tsukuyomi he rcovered after being healed by shizune. He was later trained by shima and fukasaku. At some point in time he was given a prophesy from the great toad sage gamamaru. It stated that he was meant to save a man with powerful eyes that could change time. Realizing that this was itachi he left the leaf on an S-Rank mission, to bring him to the village. Personality Rongushodo0 was a very apathetic individual showing little or no interest in the fact that he was being pursued or even his pursuers. He had also displayed a brutal side, willing to kill the young shinobi after they tracked him down. Appearance Rogusodo was a young man with dark hair and green eyes. He wore an orange headband and blue sleeveless shirt with a short leather jacket with no sleeves. He wore two large gloves similar to smealters gloves with a leather belt and padding on his waist. His pants were dark blue with yellow patches on his knees tucked into leather boots. His longsword (a pun on his name) is usually sheathed on his back. Because of his vast usage of leather, Naruto has nicknamed him Kawa-sensei. Abilities As a jōnin, Rongusodo was skilled in a variety of areas. He proved to have sharp enough senses to discern that he was being followed and was capable of swiftly laying strategies to catch his opponents off-guard. He showed fairly large reserves of chakra, able to use a large number of ninjutsu in quick succession. During his first confrontation with Team 8, he demonstrated noticeable skill in taijutsu, able to fight off Hinata Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka, who both are taijutsu specialists. Nature Transformation Similar to Kidōmaru, much of his fighting style also revolved around the use of spider webbing. Rongusodo is able to use chakra to form a sticky webbing from his mouth. Using this as mediums, Rongusodo was capable of manipulating their web for offensive or defensive purposes. Rongusodo was very proficient with Fire release techniques and has shown a wide arsenal of techniques employing it ranging from the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to the Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind. Arcs His Debut is in the selection of the genin teams where he was chosen to train the young Haku who was thirteen at the time. This all started because Rongusodo sought to save a kekkei genkai bearer. During his journey's with kosuke maruboshi he encountered haku who was about to be killed. He saved him from his father and brought Haku to konoha. Haku was enlisted in the academy and graduated after a year. Rongusodo decided to ask hiruzen to take the young haku. Hiruzen granted him permission and haku was enlisted for his first mission with team seven. When they encountered Zabuza Momochi, Haku lashed out at him and lost when kimimaro stood in.